


Release

by Iridogorgia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Control Issues, F/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridogorgia/pseuds/Iridogorgia
Summary: Jim surprises Molly after work.PWP





	Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurningLostStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLostStars/gifts).



> Prompt 1 from BurningLostStars
> 
> Jim fucking Molly so hard and so good that she can’t even get a full word out, only moans and half-uttered curses :)

The first thing he did when she got through the door was slam it shut behind her and cage her in with his body.

Jim was small for a man, but Molly was smaller. He was intimidating to men twice his size, but his threatening pose just made her melt inside. She automatically arched her back to press her chest against his and was rewarded with a purr deep in his throat.

“Wh-“ he cut her off with a demanding kiss. He snaked his tongue into her mouth, pressing his hips against hers in time. As soon as he released her mouth, he sucked hard on her pulse point, making her moan loudly. He’d never been this insistent before, but Molly immediately parted her legs and opened herself for him.

She knew the routine. When Jim was insistent, it was best to not ask questions. If she was chosen as the medium for his release, it would entirely more pleasurable to go along for the ride. He’d never finish before her, that much was certain. He was a good lover, but always on his schedule. Occasionally, Molly could playfully coax him away from his laptop, but most of the time he was too hyperfocused to even look her direction. Right now, she’d had a rough day and this would be an extremely pleasant ending.

He slapped her thigh twice and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist while his torso pinned her in place against the door. He put one hand on her ass and held her wrists up with the other. He pressed her hands to the wide molding above the doorframe, waiting for her fingers to find purchase, uttering a guttural, “ _Stay_ ,” before letting her hands go and gripping her thigh, hoisting her up even higher.

He leaned his weight into her and she let out a low keen. He was hot and hard and _pressing_ against her. His chest leaned against hers, his linen shirt against her cotton, his hips pressed against her denim-clad center, and she couldn’t do anything but let out a halfhearted, “Fu…plea…” before he bit her neck and she couldn’t do anything but sob. She hoped it left a mark tomorrow. Let Sherlock see, _someone_ didn’t think her mouth or breasts too small. He laved the spot with his tongue and all thoughts flew out the window.

She’d never gotten so aroused so quickly, and she was entirely regretting the decision to wear pants instead of a skirt to work.

Jim pulled a knife from one of his many pockets and whispered, “Stay still, Molly-my-Bell. That’s a good girl.” He gently sliced the center seam of her pants and immediately stabbed the knife into the doorframe. Using one hand, he ripped the crotch of her silk panties open and immediately plunged two fingers into her.

Her knuckles went white from holding the top of the doorframe and she all but sobbed as he stroked her, thumb pressing on her clit, groaning into her neck, “Oh, you _like_ that? My willing little registrar. My Molly.” Then he bit the other side of her neck, sucking on her upper trapezius hard enough to leave a dark purple mark, bursting all the delicate little blood vessels below the skin.

She bucked her hips against him, grinding her teeth together, pulling him in with her heels. “Ji…Jim…fu…fuc…” He growled and pulled his hand away, holding the fingers to her mouth. She licked his fingers clean, sucking on each digit in turn. He reached in and gripped her face with his hand, running his thumb roughly over her lower lip before leaning in to kiss her. She whimpered and ground her hips against his.

“My impatient girl. You want me to fuck you, Molly Hooper?” She nodded frantically, panting. “You want my cock in you, Molly Hooper?” She raised her entire torso against him in a wave, rolling it against him. He felt her strong muscles flexing, and her thighs were shaking from want. “Well, whatever my queen wants, she gets. Hold tight, Molly Hooper.” She anchored her legs around his waist, kicking her sensible shoes across the foyer and crossing her ankles behind his back.

He let go of her completely, her body stretched between the doorframe and his waist. He admired the strong lines of her torso, tempered from years of lifting heavy corpses and cutting through solid bone. Jim ran one hand down her taut stomach before reaching down to unbutton his fly and free himself. He supported Molly’s hips as he maneuvered himself in place.

She cried out as he pushed in, pressing her back against the door while seating himself inside of her fully with one stroke. Molly made one continuous low moan as he pressed into her. She wished, desperately, for them to be naked, or at least her, she loved it when Jim fucked her fully dressed in one of his expensive suits, not a seam out of place. She loved the feel of silk against her skin, and his suits were always so well tailored and he looked so _powerful…_

He drew out, almost entirely, and pushed back in, bottoming out, leaning his weight into her. She whined and started pulsing around him, squeezing his cock rhythmically, stopping only when he smacked her thigh. “You stop that, Molly Hooper. We’ll go at _my_ pace, and you’ll come when _I_ say you can.”

She had a moment of clarity through the haze of lust, and of course this was about _control_. One of his deals or plans must have gone sour, someone must have double crossed him, and he needed to feel in control.

She nodded and leaned her head back, exposing the pale column of her throat and letting him have his way with her. He was agonizingly slow, letting her feel every vein, every inch of his cock, the thick glans pushing her open, his thicker base stretching her out, the flat of his pubic bone rubbing against her clitoris, and all she could do was pant and moan and utter half form curses. He kept her pulse with his tongue, nibbling on her throat and sometimes just resting his mouth against it, leaving the flat of his tongue against her artery.

Molly relaxed slightly, holding to the door frame and enjoying the slow push of his body inside of hers, his hands clutching her upper thighs, his mouth pressing open mouthed kisses and whispers she couldn’t identify against her neck. She was about to go out of her mind with lust, but this part, this rare intimacy, was something to be savored.

She gave a long, low whine, nudging his temple with her chin so he would raise his head and kiss her, and then he started to really take her. His mouth hovered over hers, his eyes heavy lidded and fixed on her face, watching her lose control as his hips flexed and he started to fuck her at a brutal pace that shook the door on it’s hinges. Jim Moriarty was small, but he was all muscle. Lean and strong and _powerful_. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck again, and she found she couldn’t keep her eyes open either, head pressed back into the solid wood of the door.

Molly felt his pace start to stutter and locked her ankles tighter behind his back, rolling her hips in time to his manic thrusts. Her arms were going numb and she was very sure she’d need a hot soak after this, but her orgasm would be so worth it.

She rode the brink of her orgasm until he gave her her ass two hard slaps and that was the sign for her to let go and _OH_ but she saw stars and _planets_ and Moriarty pushed her up against the door so she didn’t have to support herself. She felt his teeth in her neck as her arms fell over his shoulders, her thighs shaking as she felt him come so deeply inside of her, her hands tangling in his hair as she wailed her pleasure out loud.

They sank to the floor, Jim laying his head on her breast, panting heavily, and she was gently petting the top of his head. “What went wrong, Jamie?” She only got to use that nickname post-coitus.

He sighed and cuddled closer, closing his eyes, “Just someone not following my directions, and trying very hard to avoid paying me. I couldn’t kill them immediately, and you were almost home anyway, sooo…” He pressed a kiss to her chest. “Oh, I ripped your shirt. And your pants. And your underwear. I’ll buy you something better.” He closed his eyes and absently licked a bead of sweat from her skin. “Maybe I should ruin all of your clothes this way.” She ran her hand affectionately over his cheek.

She smiled. “Care for a soak?”

He hummed against her. He didn’t really cuddle, and didn’t enjoy things as plebeian as a soak in a tub, but she wheedled him, “I’ll wash your baaaack. And you can treat my wounds.” He opened one eye to catch her wince as she tried to see his most recent bite mark. He traced it with one finger.

“I did do a number on you, didn’t I?” He looked at all of his marks, fresh and otherwise, and gave her a small smile. “If a bath is what you want, Molly-mine.” He hopped up and adjusted his blazer, straightened his tie, and tucked himself back into his pants. “Perhaps I will join you for awhile. It might be interesting, just…sitting. In hot water.” He wrinkled his nose.

Molly accepted his hand up and he silently helped divest her of her ruined clothes. “I’ll add bubbles and salts. We can…talk. About something not work and not Sherlock.”

He looked at her thoughtfully. “Do you know anything about astronomy?” They hadn’t really just…talked before. Their conversations usually revolved around sex, her work, Sherlock, and sometimes his work. A little. Most of the time they were together, their mouths were otherwise occupied.

Molly smiled, “Not much, but I did just finish a Neil deGrasse Tyson novel…” She took his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

Jim raised his eyebrow, “Astrophyics is pretty out of your realm of expertise, but I approve. He’s done a good job of drawing up interest in the commonwealth, I imagine what he’s written is at your level.” Molly assessed him for any insult, but it was just…a fact. He wouldn’t expect much out of her but some basics. She couldn’t get through any of the thick scientific texts in his office, but she’d be able to know enough to have some context in the conversation and he’d probably be able to educate her a bit more.

As she lowered into the rose and jasmine scented water, Jim following close behind her, Molly sighed. She’d domesticate Jim Moriarty, just a little. And he’d draw her closer to the stars, just a little.

An even trade.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't just do porn, I had to do a bit of plot at the end! Not set in any particular time, but I picture that Molly eventually learned Jim from IT was Moriarty and just kept dating him. She started coming back to his place after work more than hers. Not much more plot than that haha haaaa.


End file.
